


Warmth

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Bella couldn't believe that Edward actually left her, even as she chased after him and collapsed in the woods.  Lost and cold and numb, she just wants to get warm.  When Sam finds her, she has her chance to get warm.





	Warmth

Bella didn’t believe what was happening.  She didn’t believe that Edward had really left her all alone in the woods.  She didn’t believe that he all of the sudden didn’t want her anymore.  That couldn’t be possible.  He had promised to love her forever.  But he said they were all leaving.

Leaving her.

She had just blinding run after him, trying to beg him to stay with her, or bring her with him.  But he was gone in the blink of an eye.  Like he was never there.  The forest turned into an endless vast of trees and moss and seemed to attack her as she tripped over a fallen branch and smacked her head on the trunk of a tree, falling into cold darkness.

When she first came too, she hadn’t all the way woken up.  Everything was a little hazy, and she just wanted to close her eyes.  Her body felt frozen, so she tried to curl up and keep warm.  But she wasn’t sure she’d ever feel warm again.  She just didn’t want to be so cold anymore.

In the distance she could see the shape of a wolf.  But it couldn’t have been a wolf.  They weren’t that big.  This wolf was this huge menacing figure, black as the night that had enveloped her in the forest while she slipped into unconsciousness.  But she wasn’t afraid.  The way the wolf gazed at her was not as a predator would gaze at its prey.  No... he looked concerned.  For her?

She didn’t have time to ponder the wolf as sleep took her again.

“Bella?  Bella Swan?  Can you hear me?”

She blinked her eyes open, still cold and disoriented.  She could feel her body violently shivering.  Were her lips blue?  She saw a man looking down at her.  He was beautiful.  Tan, large, warm dark brown eyes staring down at her with concern.

“Bella, can you hear me?” his deep baritone pierced through her.  “Are you hurt?”

It took so much effort for her just to calm her chattering teeth enough to say clearly, “I’m so cold...”

She heard his deep voice curse as he took in her shivering form and then turn determined.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll take care of you.  We’re going to get you home safe.”

He tried to get her to stand but she stayed curled in on herself.  “Too cold...”

“Okay, Bella, lets warm you up and then we’ll get out of here,” he said.  He opened up her rain coat, but didn’t remove it, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.  He rubbed at her arm and shoulders to warm her up.  His skin felt like fire against her ice-cold skin.  How was he so warm in the middle of the night in the middle of the woods – shirtless?  Why was he shirtless?

She didn’t care then. Just that he was warm and she wanted to be warm.  She dug her face into his chest and neck to try and warm up her face so she could speak and wake up more, be clearer in her head.  She felt his warm breath down her neck and shivered.

“Still cold?”

She nodded, “It’s not enough.”

The man sighed and started stripping off her rain coat.  It was common survival 101 knowledge that it was better to use body heat to get warm with less layers in between them.  She was in jeans and a thermal shirt, so he pulled her closer when the coat fell away, trying to warm her up.

Bella felt drunk, like she didn’t think first before she acted.  She just knew that the warmth where her skin touched his was warmth she wanted everywhere.  With sluggish movements, she stripped off her thermal shirt, leaving her tank top.  Before he could react, she was wrapping her bare arms around his torso and digging her face into his neck, trying to stop shivering.  Trying to get closer to this space heater of a man.

“How are you so warm?” she mumbled, still feeling like she was sleepy.

He chuckled, and she felt it on her cheek on his chest.  “It’s a Native thing.”

She turned her face up to look at him.  “Do you live on the Reservation?”

He nodded.  “We’ve met before.  I’m Sam Uley.”

“Oh,” she muttered.  “I feel numb...”

He frowned.  “Still cold.”

She didn’t bother correcting him.  She just wanted to get closer, warmer.  She pulled back and sat on his lap facing him.  She hooked her fingers in her tank top and pulled it up over her head, revealing that she had forgotten to put on a bra.

Sam’s eyes widened.  “What are you doing?”

She answered him innocently.  “I need to get warmer.  You’re so warm.”  She leaned closer, pressing her chest into his.  And in the process her eyes cast down to see that he wasn’t just shirtless, but clothes-less.  Her eyes widened at his cock hanging at a limp seven inches on top of his thighs, just under her jean-clad legs.

Sam saw what she did and muttered in embarrassment, trying to come up with an explanation, “Um... my pants ripped...”

Bella didn’t let him finish his sentence.  In numb fascination, she reached down and lightly stroked him with her index finger.  Sam held in a groan but he couldn’t hold in his body’s reaction.  He instantly hardened and grew by another two inches.  Bella added more fingers to her stroking.  This part of him seemed to be the warmest.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked again.

“Getting warm,” Bella murmured blearily as she stroked him.  She pressed her bare breast to his chest and shivered at the warmth that hit her pointed nipples.  “You’re so warm, Sam.”

“Bella...” he grunted weakly when her hand wrapped around him and started moving up and down.  Her mouth that was pressed into his jaw and shoulder started pressing to his skin with purpose.  Not really kissing or sucking but caressing.  He groaned loudly in weak protest when her other hand grabbed his hand and brought it to her bare torso.  “Touch me... I don’t want to be cold anymore.”

Sam just couldn’t resist.  His hands grasped her naked sides and stroked her up and down.  One of them led the way up to her breast, cupping it fully.  Bella was quickly jerking him off now, noticing he got warmer and hotter the faster her movements were.  And she wanted him to get warmer, so he could make her warmer.  Her lips now pressed to his skin with more assured movements, kissing wherever she had the energy to kiss.

When Sam turned his lips to the skin of her neck, they felt scorching in the best way.  It felt so good she moaned.  She had never felt this with Edward.  He would barely touch her.  Even when he kissed her, she didn’t feel passion.  She guessed she was supposed to feel loved.  Now, she felt warm.  She wanted to feel warmer.

“Ugh, Bella,” Sam lamented when her hand left his cock.  

But with both hands, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, grabbing one of his hands and slipping it down the front of her pants and panties.  She moaned out loud when his warm touch embraced her untouched skin.  She tried to grab his arm and push the hand further down.  “I’m cold here, Sam.  I’m cold inside.  Warm me up.”

He held back his groan as his fingers brushed over her nether lips.  They weren’t dry, but they weren’t wet.  They were damp enough for him to stroke with two fingers until he landed on her clit with enough moisture to rub it in light circles while she started rocking her hips.

She mewled in his shoulder as her hips shifting closer to his touch.  “ _Inside_ , Sam.  I want to be warm inside.”

He chuckled, “I bet you already are warm.  Be patient, little girl.”

Bella whined in her throat, still overtaken with light shivers as he pulled her closer, rubbed her harder, until her wetness made his fingers slip around with ease.  Then, he slipped one finger to her entrance, teasing the outside before sliding in.  Bella moaned at the feel of his hot finger inside her.  “More.”

He obeyed, adding another finger as he started thrusting them in and out.  Well, as much as he could with her jeans still on.  With a grunt, he pulled her up to her knees over his lap and yanked his fingers out of her pants.  She whined at the loss, but didn’t say anything as he pulled her jeans and panties down, maneuvering them down to her ankles.  They caught on her boots so he left them there.  They practically bound her ankles together, but he could still spread her knees wide and pulled her back into his lap.  The head of his cock bumped into her clit as he settled her back down, causing both of them to moan.

“It’s so warm, Sam,” Bella keened.  “I want it inside.  I want to be warm inside.”

Sam said nothing as he aimed the head for her entrance.  He wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her now, thrusting all the way inside of her in one movement.  Bella whimpered loudly as her face pinched in pain.  But before Sam could realize that he’d just taken her virginity, she dug her face into his neck and begged, “ _Warmer.”_

“Move your hips, Bella,” he groaned, guiding her with his arm as he lifted her up and down on his cock.  “Up and down, like that.  I was right, you  _are_ warm.  And so wet.  All for me?”

She moaned, moving on top of him, starting to ride him faster and faster.  She needed more friction, for more warmth.  She gasped and moaned as he invaded her deeply over and over.  His strong arms encircled her and helped her movements.  She could feel herself getting wetter, feel it spreading between their colliding thighs that now started making light smacking sounds.

Sam sat on his heels and spread out his knees on the forest floor, thrusting into her from underneath with more power and accuracy.  The shift in position spread her legs even wider apart, making him feel even deeper.  He had a bruising grip on her hips as he fucked her brutally.  She moaned louder, her noises echoing in the dark forest.  Sweat started breaking out on her skin.  She wasn’t cold anymore.  But it still didn’t feel like enough.

Bella dug her fingers into his black hair and held fast as she pulled his head back and pressed her mouth to his.  He groaned at the contact and when she moaned, slipped his tongue inside against the roof of her mouth.  Christ, his tongue was as hot as the rest of his body.  They fought each other for dominance, but he won out quickly.  He slipped one of his own hands into her long hair and tugged until her head was pulled all the way back and her whole body was at his mercy.

He fucked her harder, his body smacking into her loudly with every thrust.  Every part of him was hard for her, and unbearably hot.  But she would bear it to be warm like this forever.  The heat turned into pleasure quickly and built up in her every time he pumped into her, racking her higher and higher until she was close to exploding.

Feeling close himself, Sam reached down with his thumb and pressed into her clit.  He jerked his thumb over the nub roughly as he fucked up into her.

Bella squealed loudly, “Yes, yes, yes!  Ugh, Sam!”

“Gonna cum, little girl?” he hot breath invaded her ear as he sucked the lobe into his mouth.  “I want you to.  I want to feel your tight little hole close over me even tighter and feel you gush onto the dirt under us.  And then I wanna feel myself shoot into you so far you can taste me in your throat.”

Bella shrieked at his words as he pinched her clit and fell into euphoria.  It raced up and down her spine and turned her boneless as she screamed her orgasm and clenched hard on his cock.  He kept thrusting, chasing his own pleasure as she grew so tight he could barely move.  When he came, he slammed all the way into her, the head of his cock kissing her womb as jets of cum shot up into her.  He let out a loud groan as he finally finished cumming, but stayed inside her while they both came down from their orgasms.

Bella was panting into his shoulder as his grip on her hair finally slackened.  Her small arms clutched at his broad frame as she tried to keep from falling to the ground.  His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her firmer onto his lap.  Even with him limp inside her, he was still long and deep and gave her little aftershocks of radiating pleasure.  

But after a few minutes, Sam knew they had to move fast and get her home or else her father or the police would find them first.  He lifted her up, slipping out of her with a small squelching sound.  Their combined cum spilled out of her and onto the inside of his thighs and onto the forest floor in the gap between his legs.  

Sam grabbed her tank top and used that to wipe up the fluid between his and her legs, tossing it into the dirt to bury after he redressed them.  He pulled her to her shaky feet and used one hand to pull up her jeans and panties while she relied on him to keep her upright.  He fished his shorts on from their tied-up spot on his ankle and them put her sweater and rain coat on.  With that done, he picked her up into his arms bridal style and started heading for her house.

When the lights of the house and many cars outside became visible through the trees, Sam felt Bella’s lips and teeth start to suckle on his neck.  Her warm breath rushed into his ear as she whispered, “Thank you for keeping me warm, Sam.”

“Anytime, Bella,” he grinned as he broke through the trees and passed the tired but satisfied teenage girl into her oblivious father's arms.


End file.
